detectiveconan96fandomcom-20200215-history
Tomoaki Araide
Tomoaki Araide (新出 智明 Araide Tomoaki) is a character in the anime and manga franchise Detective Conan. He is a physician, and in his first appearance, thought to be a suitor for Ran Mouri's affections. Background Tomoaki Araide is the son of Kogoro Mouri's physician, Yoshiteru Araide, and also on occasion the basketball coach and school medic at Teitan High, the school Shinichi Kudo, Ran Mouri and Sonoko Suzuki attended. Tomoaki had studied at the University of Tokyo; during this time, he had treated a young woman named Hikaru Yasumoto, who was later hired into the Araide household as a maid. When Yoshiteru Araide invited Kogoro Mouri, his daughter Ran and Conan Edogawa to dinner in his house, Conan noticed that Ran was paying a lot of unusual attention on Araide. The sojourn, however, quickly turned into a murder case as Yoshiteru Araide was found electrocuted in his bathtub. The murderer turned out to be Yoko Araide, Araide's wife and Tomoaki's stepmother, who had avenged the suicide of her dear friend Chiaki (Tomoaki's mother) over her husband's extramarital affairs four years previously. And as it turned out, Ran's attention on Tomoaki was in fact directed at the sweater he was wearing, of which she subsequently made two copies both for her father and Shinichi, who came to wear it still being Conan. 'Vermouth as Dr. Araide' Although he had been offered a position at a clinic in Aomori, Tomoaki stayed on and maintained his late father's practise. However, it was later learned that his identity had been usurped by Vermouth, as a disguise to track down Ai Haibara. Jodie Starling discovered this, which resulted in Araide and his family being rescued just as Vineyard attempted to kill them in order to cover her tracks and eventually led to Vineyard ending her role as Dr. Araide. Dr. Araide returned to Japan after Vineyard had been exposed, and has continued to practice in the Beika area ever since. He has also come to know about Conan's involvement with the FBI from Jodie Starling, but remains unaware of his true role in the chain of events. Personality Dr. Araide is a very kind character and doctor, always lending a hand whenever he is needed. He tends to believe in the good of man and thus can be a bit too trusting at times. Plot overview 'The Unseen Angle of the Darkness (Manga: 234-237, Anime: 170-171)' Kogoro Mouri visits Ariade clinic with Ran and Kogoro in tow to receive the results of his health checkup from his doctor Yoshiteru Araide. Ran is looking for the bathroom when she meets Araide Tomoaki, 25 years old, temporarily working for his father’s clinic until he moves to Beika hospital. Tomoaki Araide’s father was then killed in his bathtub via electrocution. Detective Takagi, Inspector Megure, and other nameless policemen investigate the murder. Conan investigates and discovers Yoko Araide, Yoshiteru Araide's second wife was the murderer. She caused a blackout to occur while she was supposedly on the phone, and during the ensuing darkness, snuck to the bathtub and put the shaver in the bathtub. She then snuck back and asked the housemaid Hikaru Yasumoto to flip the circuit breaker, causing Yoshiteru Araide to be electrocuted. The motive was that Dr. Araide’s mom, Chiaki died four years ago, while drunk driving, although she is supposed to have hated alcohol. She left a message to Yoko Araide to “Please take care of Tomoaki. Don’t let him follow his dad.” A journal Yoko found later indicates that Yoshiteru Araide was a flirtatious guy who drove Chiaki to drink. Meanwhile, Ariade becomes very upset that his family is suspected by the police and that a trap was laid (by Conan) to catch the murderer. Araide rushes to the bathroom and overhears “Mouri’s” offer to conceal some of the details of the crime to protect the maid Hikaru’s conscience. This offer proves crucial as Vermouth does not know this detail because the records of investigation were altered to protect the maid’s conscience. 'Teitan High School's Ghost Story (Manga: 457-459, Anime: 361-362)' Dr. Araide returns to Teitan High School and helps the students with a school ghost mystery case. He seems to only know the basic details of Vermouth's impersonation, which he was the victim of. He states that he was in Japan two years ago when he treated a student who fell down some stairs. Araide attempts to examine “sleeping detective” Sonoko, but is waived off by Conan (who was actually using Sonoko as his mouthpiece, just as he did with Kogoro). Araide seems surprised when Ran says that he is nice, and in the end he gets a call from Jodie. Araide says he is surprised that Vermouth’s 'Araide disguise' was very well-liked, based on the testimony of the students and teachers, and asks Jodie if Vermouth is really a bad person. Jodie becomes exceedingly grumpy and yells at Araide that Vermouth was only copying his personality. 'The Secret Path to School (Manga: 507, Anime: 428)' A missing girl caught in a hit and run leads the detective boys to Araide’s hospital. Araide then starts raising two stray kittens while seeking new owners for them. 'Non-canon depictions' In the OVA story "The Stranger from Ten Years Later", Tomoaki Araide appears to have developed feelings for Ran and proposes to her ten years in the future. Ran, however, rejects him, saying she's willing to wait another ten years for Shinichi's return. However, since this story was all part of a fever hallucination Conan was suffering at that time, it can be dismissed as non-relevant. Relationships analysis 'Family & Friends' 'Ran Mouri' Araide and Ran Mouri became friends while Araide was acting as a temporary basketball coach in place of a teacher who broke his leg. During "The Blind Spot in the Darkness", Conan wrongly came to the conclusion that Ran was attracted to Araide. In truth, she wanted to borrow his sweater in order to knit a similarly patterned one for Shinichi. Some anime-original features play with the idea that Araide is interested in Ran, most notably in the OVA story The Stranger from Ten Years Later where he proposed to her, but this was only a dream of Conan's and can be ignored. Name origin Quotes Different looks Tomoaki Before.JPG|Tomoaki's "Before" Appearance (Episode 170) Tomoaki Middle.JPG|Tomoaki's "Middle" Appearance (Episode 362) Tomoaki Araide Profile.jpg|Tomoaki's "After" Appearance (Episode 428) Trivia Gallery See also *Characters *Araide family References Detective Conan World Category:Characters